The present invention came about following the recognition of the need to provide a more cost efficient reverse vending machine, yet simple, reliable and space saving. In particular, it was recognized the need to reduce overall cost of manufacturing such new machines by addressing such important issues to as minimizing the number of expensive components, such as e.g. camera, barcode reader, object sorter, object conveyor, object rotator, and token printer, as well as minimizing required space, especially as regards floor area.
However, in such recognition, it was revealed that the invention would become related to a plurality of aspects which all in their own respective manner would contribute to a desirable end result.
In a decade or so, environmental and economical concerns have spurred significant developments in the field of facilities for collecting cans, bottles, jars and other containers, preferably for recovering the material for recycling purposes. These days, fully automatic systems are available that are capable of receiving and storing many different types of used containers, or even parts of used containers.
Arrangements for handling recyclable items like returnable empty beverage containers at inter alia known from the European publications EP 0 384 885 (SIG Schweizerische Industrie-Gesellschaft), EP 1311448, and the International Patent Application publication WO02/12096 (EP 1313656) (TOMRA SYSTEMS ASA) and EP 14677328 (TOMRA SYSTEMS ASA).
Till now, available fully automated systems, so-called reverse vending machines RVMs) and back-room systems, that are capable of receiving and storing used containers have been quite complex and expensive. They have, therefore, mostly been found in larger stores, shopping centers or supermarkets, or in special facilities put up for collecting recyclable items or objects.
Accordingly, for the customer who has recyclable items or objects in smaller quantities, and who may not have at disposal a proper vehicle to facilitate easy transportation of recyclable material to a larger store, shopping center or supermarket that may be located at a distance from the person's home, it is often easier to throw the recyclable items out with the garbage.
The currently available reverse vending machines normally deliver the received objects to a back-room receiving facility or a downstairs facility. The total installation is expensive, requires substantial space, is often complex to install and service, and has operational drawbacks, in particular from a cleaning point of view. Frequent cleaning of soiled operational parts, suitably with water or special cleaning agent, is very important to secure failsafe operation. Returnable beverage containers frequently contain beverage leftovers, which often happen to come into contact with operational parts, thus making such parts sticky and causing operational failure if not properly cleaned. Cleaning is more than often a messy operation, and care has to be made not to harm electrical components.
Most RVMs need to have the ability to inspect identifying features on the object, such as e.g. a bar code. If such features are not immediately seen by a dedicated detector, the object will need to be rotated to find if such features are indeed present. An object rotating mechanism is expensive and requires substantial space in the longitudinal or depth direction of the RVM. Further, if such RVMs are also to provide object sorting, an additional sorter has to be provided, adding further to the cost of the installation, and the dimension of the RVM as regards depth dimension is in some cases prohibitive when both a rotator and a sorter are to be included. Also, most owners of stores, shopping centers or supermarkets are concerned over RVMs requiring substantial and expensive space for collecting the containers received by the RVM, such space frequently being occupied by container collection tables.